Another Romeo & Juliet Story
by Fukkacumi Princess
Summary: Aku tidak mau siapapun memiliki hatimu, mencium bibirmu, bersandar dipelukanmu dan menjadi yang kamu cinta. Aku tidak mau siapapun mengambil semangatku./KRISTAO /GS /DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary :** Aku tidak mau siapapun memiliki hatimu, mencium bibirmu, bersandar dipelukanmu dan menjadi yang kamu cinta. Aku tidak mau siapapun mengambil semangatku.

.

.

.

 **ANOTHER ROMEO & JULIET STORY**

 **Pair :** KrisTao | **Main Cast :** \- Huang Zitao - Wu Yifan – Luhan - And Others

 **Warning :** Genderswitch – Official Couple – Typo's – Gaje – Membosankan

 **Length :** Twoshoot

 **Rate : T**

Para cast milik Tuhan, orang tua masing-masing, agensi masing-masing dan cerita ini murni milik saya.

.

.

.

"Aku ada janji dengan Luhan malam ini."

"Tapi kau tidak lama kan?"

"Aku belum tau, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" bagaimanapun pemuda itu khawatir pada adik perempuannya jika di tinggal sendirian.

"Asalkan kau tidak lama saja. Kau tau kan aku benci ditinggal sendirian malam-malam."

Gadis itu paling benci ditinggal sendiri, apalagi di rumah sebesar ini. Saat ini mereka hanya tinggal berdua saja mengingat kedua orang tua mereka sedang dalam perjalanan bisnis dan para maid hanya bekerja pada siang hari saja.

"Iya aku janji tidak akan lama." pemuda itu mengacak pelan dan mencium sekilas surai bergelombang indah milik gadis itu lalu pergi.

Dengan posisi tidur menyamping dan membelakangi pemuda itu tidak mengetahui air mata terus mengalir dipipi mulus gadis manis itu.

Mendengar bunyi pintu terbuka lalu tertutup kembali ia berbalik melihat pintu kamarnya.

Air mata kembali mengalir, dia menangis lagi mengingat takdir dan jalan hidup yang dijalani.

Huang Zitao, gadis bermata panda yang semakin hari garis hitam dibawah matanya semakin terlihat jelas itu bahkan tidak pernah tau bagaimana rupa kedua orang tuanya. Saat Zitao berumur 3 bulan dia dititipkan dipanti asuhan. Beruntung baginya saat berumur 7 tahun dia dipertemukan dengan keluarga Wu. Dia diangkat menjadi putri mereka dan salah satu bagian penting dari keluarga Wu.

Akhir-akhir ini Zitao banyak menangis karna pemuda yang merupakan kakak tirinya.

Ya, kakak tiri. Orang nomor satu dihatinya.

Wu Yifan.

Pemuda tampan yang berhasil menarik Zitao kedalam dunianya. Awalnya Zitao senang bisa dipertemukan dengan keluarga yang hangat dan menyayanginya. Sampai-sampai Zitao merasa dia adalah gadis paling beruntung di dunia.

Sampai Zitao beranjak dewasa dan mengenal yang namanya cinta dan sayangnya dia menganggap lain maksud perhatian dari Yifan.

 _Dan untuk pertama kalinya aku menyesali takdir._

.

.

.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Yifan belum pulang. Zitao mulai khawatir, ia begitu gelisah dan ketakutan sekarang.

 _Drtdrt..._

Ponsel pintarnya bergetar menandakan pesan masuk.

 _"Zi, tiba-tiba Luhan demam. Dia sendirian dirumah. Orang tuanya sedang diluar kota. Aku harus merawatnya. Tidak apa-apa kan?"_

Bahkan aku juga sakit. Kau menyakitiku.

Tak lama berselang ponsel itu kembali menerima pesan.

 _"Zi, jangan tunggu aku, kau harus tidur. Aku minta maaf. Aku menyayangimu."_

 _Aku lebih menyayangimu asal kau tau._

Sudah sebaiknya dia tidak mengganggu Yifan mengingat dia dan Yifan hanya sebatas saudara.

Zitao tidak berniat membalas pesan Yifan. Dia memutuskan untuk memejamkan mata meski tidak sampai mengantarkannya ke alam mimpi.

 _Aku merindukanmu hingga rasanya begitu sakit. Begitu sesak hingga rasanya aku tidak bisa bernafas. Aku ingin perhatianmu untukku yang sama dengan yang kau berikan kepadanya._

.

.

.

Zitao melihat jam di layar ponselnya menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Dan sampai saat itu Yifan tidak menampakkan dirinya.

Zitao menarik nafas dalam dan menenggelamkan seluruh tubuh kedalam bathtub. Mungkin dengan cara ini bisa mengurangi sedikit rasa sakit dikepalanya.

Sudah hampir sejam lebih Zitao belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda keluar dari kamar mandi hingga pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan menampakkan sosok yang ditunggu-tunggu.

Zitao melihat sekilas kearah pintu disebelah kanannya lalu kembali menatap kosong kedepan. Yifan berjalan pelan kearah Zitao dan duduk dilantai kamar mandi tepat disebelah kanan Zitao.

"Sudah berapa lama kau berendam Zi? Kau sangat pucat." pemuda itu menyentuh lembut rambut basah Zitao.

"Kau marah?" Yifan mengusap pipi kanan Zitao berulang-ulang dengan ibu jarinya saat gadis itu hanya diam saja. Zitao memejamkan matanya menikmati hangatnya tangan Yifan.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur semalam." bukannya membalas pertanyaan Yifan, Zitao malah mengeluarkan isi hatinya. Ia kesal.

"Maaf, itu salahku. Tapi aku tidak tega meninggalkan Luhan sendirian. Maafkan aku."

"Sudahlah. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Bisakah kau keluar? Aku sudah selesai berendam." Yifan tersenyum simpul dan berdiri.

"Cepat pakai baju dan turun kebawah. Aku akan membuat sarapan." setelah itu Yifan keluar.

.

.

.

Zitao menatap punggung Yifan yang sedang membuat susu coklat kesukaannya. Zitao mendekat kearah Yifan dan memeluknya dari belakang. Matanya kembali panas dan berkaca-kaca.

"Hei? Kau kenapa hmm?" Yifan memegang tangan Zitao yang melingkar dipinggangnya.

Yifan hafal betul sifat adiknya itu. Zitao cenderung mengeluarkan sifat manis dan manja hanya pada Yifan, kedua orang tua mereka dan beberapa sahabat terdekatnya. Dan Zitao selalu menunjukkan wajah datar dan terkesan menyeramkan kepada orang asing terutama orang yang tidak disukainya.

"Semalam aku tidak dapat memelukmu jadi aku peluk sekarang."

Yifan terkekeh pelan mendengar alasan Zitao yang cukup masuk akal. Mereka memang sering berpelukan. Hanya sebatas antara saudara bukan?

"Baiklah kau boleh memelukku kapan saja. Tapi kau harus makan dulu. Aku tau kau belum makan sejak semalam."

Terpaksa Zitao melepas pelukannya dan berjalan ke arah meja makan.

"Oh ya, sudah tiga hari kita tidak melakukan video call dengan mama. Bagaimana sehabis sarapan kita menghubungi mama?"

Mendengar ide Yifan, Zitao langsung mengembangkan senyumnya dan mengangguk setuju.

.

.

.

Yifan dan Zitao bersandar di sofa panjang dengan kepala Zitao ditempatkan nyaman dibahu kanan Yifan.

Sudah mendapat posisi yang nyaman dan baru saja Yifan mengambil ponsel pintarnya disaku celana dan siap menyambung pada sambungan mama Wu, tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi.

Yifan dan Zitao bisa membaca tulisan yang tertera di layar ponsel tersebut.

 _Luhan is calling..._

Sontak Zitao semakin mendekatkan diri pada Yifan dan memeluk pemuda itu seolah melarang Yifan mengangkat panggilan itu.

Yifan tau Zitao kecewa. Bagaimanapun beberapa detik yang lalu Yifan melihat adiknya itu senang dan didetik berikutnya wajah Zitao berubah kecewa meski gadis itu menutupi dengan senyum palsu. Tapi Yifan tau.

Dia tau benar bagaimana luar dalam Zitao.

"Kenapa tidak mengangkat?" Zitao bertanya dengan suara pelan seperti berbisik.

"Bolehkah?" Yifan merasakan pelan sekali anggukan dari Zitao didadanya.

"Hallo? Luhan?"

 _"Yifaaan~ aku sendirian dirumah. Aku takut sendiri. Bisakah kau kemari?"_

Zitao bisa mendengar suara manja Luhan. Tunangan Yifan.

Ya. Tunangan kakak tirinya. Sekaligus orang yang paling Zitao sayangi di dunia ini.

Kenyataan yang pahit bagi Zitao.

"Memangnya para maid dirumahmu kemana?"

 _"Mereka hanya bekerja setengah hari Yifan. Mereka baru saja pulang~"_

Zitao sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Dia melepas pelukannya pada Yifan dan duduk tegak mengamati wajah pemuda itu. Dan dibalas dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan dari kakak tirinya itu.

 _"Yifan kau masih disana?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **You are every reason, every hope and every dream I've ever had.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :** Hello? Jumpa lagi. Makasih udah mampir dan udah baca.

Semoga suka sama chap ini~

Btw,

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY HUANG ZITAO :***

1 review menambah semangat aku untuk bikin ff lagi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary :** Aku tidak mau siapapun memiliki hatimu, mencium bibirmu, bersandar dipelukanmu dan menjadi yang kamu cinta. Aku tidak mau siapapun mengambil semangatku.

.

.

.

 **ANOTHER ROMEO & JULIET STORY**

 **Pair :** KrisTao | **Main Cast :** \- Huang Zitao - Wu Yifan – Luhan - And Others

 **Warning :** Genderswitch – Official Couple – Typo's – Gaje – Membosankan

 **Length :** Twoshoot

 **Rate : T**

Para cast milik Tuhan, orang tua masing-masing, agensi masing-masing dan cerita ini murni milik saya.

.

.

.

Zitao sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Dia melepas pelukannya pada Yifan dan duduk tegak mengamati wajah pemuda itu. Dan dibalas dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan dari kakak tirinya itu.

 _"Yifan kau masih disana?"_

"Ya." Yifan masih menatap Zitao saat mata gadis itu mulai berkaca-kaca.

" _Temani aku Yifan~"_

"Baiklah. Tunggu aku disana." Mata Yifan masih memandang Zitao.

Gadis itu memakluminya.

Memang seharusnya begitu. Memangnya Zitao siapa? Jelas-jelas Luhan itu tunangan Yifan. Dan laki-laki itu sudah sepatutnya menjaga calon istrinya.

Ya. Calon istri Yifan. Dan Zitao sakit akan fakta itu.

"Maaf Zi~ aku-"

"Pergilah. Kita bisa menghubungi mama lain kali." Zitao bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi. Ia tidak bisa lama-lama memandang wajah Yifan.

"Zitao-"

Yifan berniat mengejarnya tapi gadis itu sudah duluan masuk dan mengunci pintu kamarnya.

"Zi~ aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri malam ini."

 _Kalau begitu buktikan!_

Zitao tidak berniat membalas perkataan Yifan. Ia hanya ingin tidur. Berharap bisa melupakan masalah yang ada.

Sebenarnya Yifan bimbang. Ia juga bingung akan perasaannya.

Bahkan ia tidak mengerti pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Yifan~" Luhan memeluk Yifan saat pemuda itu masuk kerumahnya.

"Aku senang kau datang~"

"Sebenarnya Zitao juga sendirian sekarang di rumah." Yifan berucap lirih. Ia jadi teringat pada Zitao yang juga sendiri saat ini.

Luhan mengaitkan lengannya pada lengan Yifan dan membawa pemuda itu berjalan menuju sofa di ruang tamu.

"Begitukah? Aku jadi tidak enak padanya." Luhan merasa menyesal. Tapi ia lebih butuh Yifan sekarang. Ia perlu membicarakan soal pernikahan mereka.

"Yifan~"

"Hmm.." Yifan menoleh pada Luhan.

"Soal pernikahan kita… mereka mempercepatnya."

"A-apa?" Kenapa ia sampai tidak tau soal ini.

"Mereka bilang minggu depan kita akan menikah. Orang tua-ku sudah mempersiapkannya."

"APA?"

Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa sampai tidak tau? Mama dan papa juga tidak bilang apa-apa.

Yifan menatap Luhan dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan oleh gadis itu. Raut wajah Yifan seperti sangat kaget mendengar berita bahagia ini.

"Yifan? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Luhan menyentuh lembut pipi pemuda itu. Ia takut jika berita ini bisa mengkhawatirkan calon suaminya.

"HAH!"

Yifan bernafas kasar. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa. Pikirannya kacau, ia bahkan tidak bisa berfikir jernih saat ini.

Zitao!

Kenapa pikirannya tertuju pada gadis itu?

"Yifan~"

Yifan bangkit, Luhan juga ikut berdiri. Ia bahkan tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada pemuda itu.

"Lu. Aku harus pulang."

"Yifan!"

Luhan tidak mengejar saat Yifan berlari meninggalkannya. Gadis itu seperti tidak mengenal sosok Yifan pada saat ini. Akhir-akhir ini Yifan begitu banyak berubah.

Entah karna apa ia juga tidak tau.

Ia terduduk, kakinya terasa lemas untuk menahan bobot tubuhnya.

"Hiks… Yifan."

.

.

.

 _Drtdrt…_

Ponsel pintar Yifan bergetar, ia mengambil ponsel itu dari saku celananya.

 _Mama is calling…_

"Mama?" Yifan sedikt menyentak, ia baru saja ingin menghubungi mama Wu.

" _Hei? Ada apa Yifan? Kenapa terburu-buru?"_

"Mama, soal pernikahan-"

" _Sabar sayang, jemput mama di Bandara sekarang sebelum kita mengobrol panjang nanti."_

 _Pip…_

Mama Wu memutuskan sambungan sepihak. Sedangkan Yifan melajukan mobilnya menuju Bandara. Ia harus bicara soal ini.

.

.

.

"Mama!"

Yifan menghampiri mama Wu dan langsung disambut oleh pelukan sang mama tercinta.

"Yifan anakku."

"Kita baru seminggu tidak bertemu ma, tolong jangan seperti ini. Orang-orang melihat kita."

Mama Wu melepaskan pelukan pada putranya dan orang-orang memang sedang melihat betapa romantisnya ibu dan anak itu.

"Ah kau benar. Tapi mama merindukanmu sayang dan… dimana anak gadis mama? Kau tidak mengajak Zitao untuk menjemput mama?"

"Aku tidak bersama Zitao saat mama menghubungiku dan… apa maksud mama aku dan Luhan akan menikah minggu depan?"

"Ayo kita cari tempat sebelum mengobrol."

"Mama!"

Namun mama Wu tidak memperhatikan Yifan, ia berjalan mencari tempat untuk mereka.

"Hah!" Yifan mengusap kasar rambutnya sebelum berjalan mengikuti kemana mama Wu melangkah.

"Duduk"

Mereka memilih sebuah _café_ di Bandara untuk membicarakan masalah ini. Sepertinya mama Wu mengerti perasaan putranya. Ia sengaja tidak membicarakan ini di rumah.

"Yifan. Dengar. Mama terpaksa melakukan ini demi keluarga kita." suara mama Wu terdengar lirih.

"Demi keluarga? A-apa maksudnya?"

"Kau tau kan? Keluarga kita dengan keluarga Luhan seperti apa?"

"Jadi mama dan papa lebih mementingkan bisnis dari pada anaknya?"

"Jaga omonganmu Yifan! Mama dan papa tidak seburuk itu!"

Yifan terdiam. Ia juga tau bagaimana kedua orang tuanya. Mereka pasti tidak akan menyakitinya mengingat bagaimana perlakuan kedua orang tuanya kepadanya dan juga Zitao.

Zitao~

Bagaimana keadaan gadis itu?

.

.

.

Zitao masih memejamkan matanya meski tidak tertidur sepenuhnya. Pikirannya masih melayang-layang entah kemana. Namun ia bisa mendengar suara pintu kamarnya berdecit terbuka.

"Zitao. Sayang~"

Mendengar suara itu Zitao langsung bangun dari tidurnya.

"Mama!"

"Sayang~"

Zitao menuruni tempat tidurnya dan berlari kearah mama Wu dan memeluknya. Ia sangat merindukan wanita berumur itu.

"Yatuhan Zi, kau sakit apa sayang?" mama Wu masih memeluk Zitao dan mengelus surai panjang itu.

"Tidak ma. Aku hanya demam biasa."

"Benarkah?" mama Wu melepaskan pelukannya pada Zitao dan melihat wajahnya. Wajah gadis itu sedikit pucat dan lingkaran mata hitam dibawah matanya semakin terlihat jelas.

"Tapi kau sedikit kurus sayang~"

"Aku baik-baik saja ma~ aku juga sudah minum obat. Percayalah."

Zitao mencoba tersenyum dan meyakinkan mama Wu. Bagaimanapun ia tidak mau melihat mama Wu kerepotan karnanya.

"Kalau begitu istirahatlah. Nanti mama akan membangunkanmu untuk makan malam."

"Ma~ dimana papa?" biasanya jika baru pulang dari perjalanan jauh mama dan papa akan bersama-sama datang memeluk Zitao.

"Papa tidak pulang sayang~ masih mengurus sesuatu."

"Begitu?" Zitao mengangguk-angguk pelan. Tidak biasanya mama dan papa jika pergi bersama dan pulang tidak bersama-sama.

Sekali lagi mama Wu mengelus surai panjang Zitao dengan sayang. Kemudian membiarkan Zitao beristirahat.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Terlihat Zitao sedang membantu menyiapkan makan malam bersama mama Wu.

Melihat ibu angkatnya yang begitu menyayanginya, terkadang ia tidak tega melakukan _sesuatu_ yang sudah ia rencanakan jauh sebelumnya.

 _Tuhan selalu memiliki yang terbaik untukmu. Ia memiliki jalan keluar atas semua masalahmu, perasaan yang melegakan atas kesedihanmu, dan kebahagiaan yang menunggumu._

Tanpa sadar air mata itu keluar dengan sendirinya.

Ia cepat-cepat menghapus sebelum terlihat oleh mama Wu.

"Sayang~"

"Iya ma."

"Panggilkan gege-mu. Makanannya sudah jadi." Mama Wu masih menata makanan dimeja makan sehingga tidak melihat wajah Zitao yang lembab.

"Baiklah."

Gadis itu berbalik berjalan menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar Tuan muda Wu.

 _Toktoktok…_

"Yifan."

Tak lama berselang pintu kamar terbuka menampilkan sosok yang begitu membuat Zitao _hancur_.

 _Grep…_

Entah apa yang merasuki pemuda itu hingga tiba-tiba memeluknya.

Zitao masih diam tidak membalas pelukan Yifan. Ia bingung pada sifat Yifan tiba-tiba seperti itu.

"Yifan."

"Biarkan seperti ini. Sebentar saja Zi."

Perlahan Zitao membalas pelukan itu. Ia rasa Yifan juga laki-laki yang butuh sandaran.

Mungkin Yifan sedang dalam masalah.

"Yifan mama menunggu kita." lirih Zitao.

Perlahan pelukan itu mulai renggang dan melepaskan Zitao.

"Maafkan aku." Lirih Yifan.

Zitao mengernyit tak paham apa maksud Yifan.

.

.

.

Makan malam sudah selesai beberapa saat lalu. Kini mama Wu mengajak kedua anaknya berkumpul bersama.

Ingin melepas rindu dengan mereka. Katanya.

"Zi~"

"Iya ma." Zitao mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi dan menatap mama Wu.

"Bagaimana kuliah-mu?" mama Wu menggenggam tangan Zitao. Possisi mama Wu dan Zitao memang duduk berdampingan di sofa panjang, sementara Yifan duduk di sofa tunggal.

"Baik-baik saja ma. Ada apa?" lirih Zitao.

"Tidak. Mama ingin mengingatkan supaya kau tetap jaga kesehatanmu. Jangan terlalu lelah."

Zitao hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu mama Wu.

Yifan sedikit lega melihat Zitao tersenyum seperti itu. Walau tipis sekalipun.

"Oh ya. Zi, pernikahan Yifan ge dan Luhan akan dipercepat. Minggu depan mereka akan menikah." Mama Wu berucap dengan antusias seolah itu adalah berita terhebat.

 _DEG!_

Dunia seakan berhenti.

Zitao seolah tuli dan tidak bisa mendengar setelahnya.

Bibirnya kelu.

Anggota tubuhnya seakan lumpuh tidak bisa bergerak.

Begitupun dengan Yifan.

Saat mama Wu mengucapkan itu pada Zitao, ia langsung menatap gadis itu. Yifan bisa melihat perubahan pada wajah Zitao.

Gadis itu pucat pasi.

Seolah ia sangat takut akan sesuatu.

"Zi~" mama Wu juga menyadari ada hal aneh pada anak gadisnya. Zitao masih tetap menyandar tanpa ada pergerakan atau sahutan sedikitpun.

"Aah… benarkah? Ke-kenapa dipercepat ma?" Zitao menggigit bibirnya yang bergetar.

"Keluarga Luhan minta dipercepat. Mereka juga telah mempersiapkan secara tiba-tiba."

Zitao termenung mendengar penjelasan mama Wu. Ingin rasanya ia menghilang sekarang juga. Sementara Yifan. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Raut wajahnya begitu sulit diartikan.

"Mama, aku baru ingat masih ada tugas yang belum selesai. Aku akan kekamar." Pamit Zitao.

"Jangan terlalu larut tidur Zi~"

Zitao hanya mengecup pipi mama Wu tanpa melihat Yifan sedikitpun. Ia tidak sanggup. Bahkan hanya untuk meliriknya.

"Aku juga mau kekamar. Selamat malam." Yifan juga bangkit dan menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya. Kamarnya dan kamar Zitao terletak berdampingan.

Sebelum meraih gagang pintu kamarnya, Yifan menoleh pada pintu kamar Zitao. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar isakan. Entah kenapa hatinya berdenyut sakit.

 _Jangan menangis. Aku disini. Tepat dibelakangmu._

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana ada pihak yang merasa bahagia dan ada pihak yang merasa _hancur_.

Yaitu hari pernikahan Yifan dan Luhan.

Didalam ruang pengantin. Luhan tampak ditemani oleh sang mama dan ibu mertua. Ia tampak begitu cantik dengan gaun putih tanpa tali yang menjulang jatuh kelantai. Terlihat mewah namun elegan.

Begitupun dengan rambut yang disanggul indah dengan sedikit riasan.

"Kau cantik sekali Lu~" puji mama Wu yang disambut kekehan oleh mama Luhan.

Luhan hanya tersenyum. Pikirannya tiba-tiba tertuju pada calon suaminya.

Yifan.

Akhir-akhir ini ia khawatir pada pemuda itu. Yifan banyak berubah.

Ia takut.

Dan entah apa yang ia takuti. Pikirannya mulai berkecamuk.

Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya saat kedua ibu tersebut mengatakan acara akan dimulai dan membawa Luhan menuju gereja.

Saat pintu gereja terbuka dilihatnya orang yang begitu ia cintai yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi suaminya.

Pendamping hidupnya.

Ia berharap Yifan akan mendampinginya seumur hidup. Hanya berdua.

Tanpa sadar. Dengan diiringi oleh papa kandungnya saat berjalan ia sudah sampai didepan Yifan. Yifan menyambutnya dengan senyuman.

Hati Luhan bergetar.

Ia menyambut uluran tangan Yifan.

Namun ia melihat perubahan raut wajah Yifan seketika.

Ia semakin bingung saat Yifan melihat kesana-kemari seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Yifan."

Yifan tidak mengubris. Ia semakin gencar mencari sesuatu.

Tepatnya seseorang.

Bisik-bisik para tamu undangan semakin terdengar saat tiba-tiba melihat pengantin pria seperti itu.

Yifan menatap tepat di manik kembar indah milik Luhan.

"Luhan. Aku tidak bisa. Maafkan aku Luhan. Aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu."

Setelah berkata seperti itu Yifan berlari meninggalkan gereja.

Orang tua mereka yang melihat mencoba meneriaki nama Yifan. Namun pemuda itu menulikan telinganya.

Berbeda dengan Luhan. Wanita itu masih mematung mencoba mencerna perkataan Yifan. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja tanpa sadar.

Tubuhnya lemas. Ia jatuh terduduk. Beberapa orang mendekatinya.

Ia tidak tau siapa mereka.

"Hiks… Yifan~"

.

.

.

"Hiks… Yifan~"

Disisi lain gadis bermata panda itu juga menangisi orang yang sama. Setiap kali wajah pemuda itu terlintas dibenaknya ia pasti menangis.

Ia merasa sakit.

Bahkan hanya dengan terlintas saja pemuda itu dalam benaknya.

 _PRANG!_

Entah apa yang merasukinya ia menyapu semua barang yang ada dimeja riasnya, hingga ia terduduk lemas tak bertenaga diantara pecahan-pecahan itu.

Dadanya semakin sesak.

Kepalanya berat dan berkunang-kunang akibat kebanyakan menangis.

"Hiks Yifan. Kenapa? Kenapa?... hiks.."

Tangannya meraih pecahan beling. Itu pasti pecahan kaca parfum yang Yifan hadiahi untuknya enam bulan yang lalu.

Ia memandang beling tersebut dengan air mata yang terus jatuh dan bibir bergetar.

"Apa dengan ini sakit-ku akan berakhir?" Zitao seperti berbisik pada dirinya sendiri.

Entah apa yang merasukinya hingga bisa berpikiran seperti itu. Seolah-olah Yifan adalah hidup dan matinya.

Ia benci keadaan ini.

Pernah Zitao mencoba mencari pengganti-nya. Namun ia tidak bisa menemukan yang lain yang seperti Yifan. Ia tidak bisa.

Kenapa bisa seperti ini?

Perasaannya untuk Yifan begitu dalam.

"Ini sangat menyakitkan. Aku ingin sakit ini berakhir. Hiks… Yifan. Aku menginginkanmu."

Sadar atau tidak beling ia genggam melukai kulit telapak tangannya. Zitao melihat darahnya yang menetes.

"Aku ingin berakhir sampai disini hiks… hiks…. Selamat tinggal Yifan~ wo ai ni."

Zitao mengarahkan pecahan itu pada urat nadi ditangannya. Pikirannya melayang. Tubuhnya terasa ringan.

Sejenak bayang-bayang kejadian yang membahagiakan saat ia bersama Yifan terlintas dipikirannya.

Darah terus mengalir dengan derasnya.

 _BRAK!_

"ZITAO!"

Yifan berlari kearah Zitao saat ia melihat gadis itu terbaring dengan darah bercucuran pada lengannya.

"Astaga. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Yifan panik. Ia meraih tubuh Zitao dan menidurkan kepala gadis itu di pahanya.

"Yi-fan?" suara Zitao putus-putus. Ia begitu kesusahan saat berucap.

Air mata Yifan mengalir. Ia menangis. Ia tidak percaya pada apa yang Zitao lakukan.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Huh?" suara Yifan mulai berat. Ia tidak sanggup melihat Zitao saat ini.

Selama ini ia sangat melindungi Zitao. Bahkan sesetes darah yang keluar saat Zitao terluka bisa membuat panik.

Dan sekarang. Darah Zitao keluar seperti air mengalir. Bahkan mengotori jas putihnya.

"Yifan. Ma-afkan… aku. Wo ai ni.."

Zitao sangat sulit mengeluarkan suara. Tenggorokannya seperti discekik kuat. Ia mulai sulit bernafas.

Sampai ia merasa begitu ringan.

Begitu lega.

Begitu damai.

Dan sakitnya berkurang.

Tuhan menjemputnya.

"ZITAO? ZITAO BANGUN. ZITAO!"

Yifan berteriak dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Zitao.

Tubuhnya lemas. Bahkan ia tidak sanggup melakukan apapun.

" _Mama~"_

" _Iya jagoan?" wanita dewasa yang dipanggil mama itu menatap dan mengelus surai putranya._

" _Tadi aku melihat seorang anak perempuan memeluk boneka panda. And you know? Bahkan dia juga mirip dengan panda ma." Anak laki-laki itu berucap dengan antusias seperti yang biasanya ia ucapkan kepada kedua orang tuanya saat menjelaskan ada mainan baru di toko mainan didekat apartement mereka._

" _Really?"_

" _Iya ma~ aku mau dia saja yang diangkat menjadi adikku~ bolehkah?" bocah kecil itu terus menatap bola mata ibunya penuh harap._

" _Baiklah. Tapi papa sedang menelfon. Kita tunggu papa dulu okay?"_

 _Bocah laki-laki itu mengangguk dan tersenyum bahagia._

Tiba-tiba kenangan pertemuannya dan Zitao saat pertama kali terlintas begitu saja dalam pikirannya.

" _Yifan. Cepatlah. Jika sedang bercermin kau seperti perempuan saja."_

 _Gadis itu terus mengomel saat menunggu seorang pemuda yang menurutnya sangat lama dalam hal berdandan._

" _Hei panda jelek. Panggil aku gege sesekali apa salahnya huh?" pemuda itu berjalan mendekati gadis tersebut._

" _Aku tidak mau. Dasar naga jelek." Lalu gadis itu menjulurkan mengejek._

" _Dasar panda nakal." pemuda itu mengalungkan sebelah lengannya di leher gadis tersebut. Membuatnya seperti tercekik._

" _Ya. Lepaskan. Kau naga jelek kau tau?"_

" _Tapi kau lebih jelek. Dasar panda."_

" _Astaga Yifan. Zitao. Apa yang kalian lakukan. Cepetlah sebentar lagi jalanan akan macet." Seorang wanita paruh baya meleraikan aksi kedua anaknya itu._

 _Ia bahagia. Tuhan menganugrahi sepasang anak laki-laki dan perempuan untuknya._

 _Mereka adalah alasannya untuk tersenyum._

Yifan kembali teringat masa-masa indah yang ia lalui bersama adiknya.

Tidak.

Sebenarnya. Alasan Yifan meminta mengadopsi Zitao pada orang tua mereka karena ia tertarik pada gadis itu.

Ia menyukai Zitao dari awal mereka bertemu.

Namun ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat keadaan mengingatkan dirinya adalah kakak untuk Zitao.

Ditambah lagi ia juga dijodohkan bersama Luhan.

Yifan masih mematung.

Ia menoleh pada pecahan yang masih berada dalam genggaman Zitao.

Ia mengambil pecahan tersebut.

"Zitao. Kau tau? Aku sama sekali tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai adikku." Lirih Yifan.

Ia mulai mengarahkan pecahan itu pada urat nadinya.

"Kau tau? Aku juga mencintaimu…" isakan Yifan membuat tubuhnya bergetar.

Darah mengalir.

Ia membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Zitao. Meraih tangan gadis itu dan menggenggamnya.

"Wo ai ni~" bisik Yifan begitu lirih.

Sayup-sayup Yifan mendengar suara gaduh dilantai bawah.

Itu suara ibunya.

Ia mendengar banyak suara memanggil namanya.

Sampai ia merasa.

Gelap.

Tenang.

Dan damai.

Tuhan telah menjemputnya.

 _Dikehidupan selanjutnya, aku akan terus bersamamu._

 _Mari kita hidup bersama._

 _Selamanya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **I love you and that's the beginning and end of everything.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :** Sebenarnya aku gak tega buat mereka gini, tapi emang dari awal udah aku atur plot dan alurnya begini.

Sesuai dengan judul nya.

Another Romeo & Juliet Story.

Terima kasih buat yang udah review di Chap sebelumnya. Terima kasih juga buat yang udah mampir dan baca.

Last, di review ya cantik-cantikku~


End file.
